


Fire and Smoke

by paper_back_writer



Series: Not Looking 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Knotting, M/M, Past Abuse, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Jared and Jensen wake up, mated...and all they know about each other are their first names.</p>
<p>    - Guess who's coming to dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Smoke

Jared was mesmerized to the point that he could barely catch his breath. He watched enraptured as Jensen trembled above him in the dawn light creeping through the open blinds; every inch of golden skin on his smooth chest glistening with sweat like he had been encrusted with diamonds. Jensen was fighting to stay silent as he lowered and raised his body, sliding smoothly on Jared's cock; the strain of the movement evident in the way his muscles quivered, and the strain of keeping quiet evident in the pained look on his face and pitiful whimpers that he couldn't help but let out with each breathy exhale.  
  
Jared had never given much thought to the fact that Jensen was so vocal in bed, other than that his wolf really, _really_ approved. Sure, in the old apartment it had disturbed some of the neighbors, but in the new place they just had to remember to keep the windows closed and Jensen could yell and howl to his wolf's content. But now, with their new house-guest slowly recovering from his injuries just down the hall, Jensen had to learn to be quiet.  
  
Except, he just couldn't quite manage it.  
  
The first couple of times, even though he'd sworn it wouldn't be a problem, Jensen had tipped his head back, and Jared had just enough time to clamp his hand down over Jensen's mouth before he started to full out scream as he came. Isaac was still dosed up on pain meds at that point so he'd thankfully slept through it  
  
After that, Jared had been careful to put something loud on the flat-screen in their bedroom, but even then he wasn't sure if it drowned out the noise completely. Jensen had apologized and promised to try harder, which just made Jared feel horribly guilty.  
  
This morning, though, guilt was far, far away from Jared's mind.  
  
There were few times when he ever thought it appropriate to use his Alpha influence to control another Were. Even though it was part of his DNA, and still acceptable in many circles to exert that kind of control, Jared felt it was...tacky. Just because he could use his wolf's voice to physically control a beta or omega's actions, didn't mean that he should. It wasn't a magic trick, it was biological, but it still felt somehow shaming to do that to another person.  
  
Except when it's your own omega and you command them to keep absolutely quiet just as you breach their wet entrance and slide into them. Apparently. Jared wasn't sure whether it was the stretch of his cock, or the way he lowered his voice until it vibrated in his chest cavity, which knocked the air out of Jensen. But he liked it.  
  
Jensen had looked up at him, wide-eyed and incredulous, but pressed his lips together, lips curling in a challenging smile, and locked his ankles behind Jared's back as he started to move.  
  
Jensen wasn't smiling now though. He rode Jared perfectly, rising just enough that the head of Jared's cock tugged at Jensen's rim, before he helped gravity take him back down, bottoming out with a slap of skin, and grunt from the back of his throat. Jensen's mouth was slack and wet, his skin fairly electric with the way it twitched where Jared touched him, his arms hanging loose, letting his palms skittered over Jared's hips.  
  
Jared reached up and scraped his thumbnail over Jensen's nipple and Jensen sobbed. As he looked down at Jared, a fat tear rolled down one cheek, and he almost soundlessly mouthed, "I can't, Alpha. I can't!"  
  
Jared surged up, cupping Jensen face and kissing him hard. He braced his arm across Jensen waist, holding him tight and flipped them so he was back on top of his mate. He pulled Jensen's legs up so they were snug over his hips.  
  
"God, Jen, you're so fucking beautiful, tried so hard for me. You did good, Omega. It's okay. You can let it go now."  
  
He spoke the last words as he cupped one hand around the back of Jensen's neck, and clamped the other over his mouth. Jensen's eyes rolled back in his head as Jared started thrusting into him. His back arched, and it was all Jared could do to hold on to Jensen, slippery with sweat and tears, as he thrashed around, his screams muffled just enough in Jared's palm, his in-breaths rasping and labored where his nose brushed against the side of Jared's hand.  
  
Jared growled at the deep warmth growing in the pit of his belly and bit down hard on the meat of Jensen's chest, making Jensen buck and try to howl, his fingers scrabbling at Jared's back and neck. Since Jensen's heat, Jared kept finding himself desperate to put his teeth in Jensen. He thought maybe it was a reaction to Jensen not falling pregnant, that his wolf felt the need to claim him over and over to make a point. Whatever it was, he was glad of Jensen's ability to heal quickly. These weren't love bites. Jared felt warm liquid well in his mouth, the coppery taste on his tongue urged him to fuck his mate harder.  
  
Jensen was writhing underneath him, frantic and practically pleading until he suddenly went still. Jared didn't notice for a fraction of a second and kept fucking him. When he realized that Jensen had gone ridged in his arms, he looked down in horror. When their eyes met, Jensen came. And came and came, hot and slick between them, his ass clamping down viciously as he did so on Jared's length, forcing the light swelling at the base of the Alpha's cock to suddenly become engorged. Jared head swam as his orgasm began, the two men rocking together silently but for Jensen's muffled sobs.  
  
After a while, Jared realized he was still covering Jensen's mouth. He peeled his hand back, allowing Jensen to take in long, deep lungful’s of air. His mouth was ruined, the skin around his mouth as red as his lips, the bottom one split in the center. Jared kissed him gently – his mouth, his eyes, his throat, the mating scar on his shoulder – all the while murmuring how good he was, how perfect and beautiful and "Mine", while Jensen led there, boneless and panting, with his eyes closed. He looked debauched, with his hair in a sweaty mess half stuck to his face, and his breath hitching almost imperceptibly with every pulse of ejaculate from Jared's knot.  
  
When Jared propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Jensen, to assess if he was really okay or not, Jensen opened one eye and slowly licked his lips.  
  
"That was...you...y-you absolute bastard." Jared ducked his head and swallowed, thinking he was probably going to have to find some way to apologize until Jensen chuckled. "I...I can't believe you've been holding out on me all this time. We _have_ to do that again!"  
  
Jared's huffed out laugh that was more relief than anything, and spent the rest of time before their alarm went off burying his face in Jensen's neck while Jensen stroked his hair and listed every possible way in which Jared was a sex-god until Jared laughed so hard his knot hurt them both.  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
There was a shuffling noise in the hallway. Jared didn't bother looking up from his book until Isaac made it to the doorway and cleared his throat.  
  
It had taken a few days before Isaac was able to get out of bed unaided, and even then he seemed reluctant to leave his room. Jensen sat with him, ate with him when Jared wasn't home, even hooked his Xbox up to the small TV at the end of Isaac's bed so they could play games together when Isaac was feeling up to it. Jared had even come home to find Jensen studying quietly on the rug next to Isaac's bed while he slept. They seemed to be getting along. Just as long as it was in the confines of the guest room.  
  
Jared didn't spend as much time with him now. Partly it was in the hope that Isaac would come to him. The boy had seemed to accept Jared as his Alpha and proximity was important, so Jared was hoping his absence would lure him out. And given that Isaac was standing there, looking embarrassed and holding his breakfast plates awkwardly in one hand, it seemed to be working.  
  
Jensen turned his attention from preparing lunch, and grinned wide at Isaac who just smiled coyly and held up the crockery. "I...I thought I should...and thank you for breakfast."  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes and walked to meet him. "Come on. No need for that."  
  
It was a losing battle, trying to get Isaac to stop saying thank you for the smallest things, and to stop apologizing for everything he did. At first, Jared thought that he was simply being very polite, he was in a strange Alpha's house, and so it seemed logical. Except, it quickly became clear that he'd been conditioned to express unreasonable levels of gratitude for every tiny thing, to the point it was making both Jared and Jensen feel a little uncomfortable. They were trying to get him out of the habit but it was going to take time.  
  
Jensen took the plate and precariously balanced mug from him and gestured to the empty seat next to Jared at the kitchen table. Isaac eyed it warily until Jared reached out his foot and pushed it back in a clear invitation. Jared smiled at Isaac over the top of his glasses as the boy shuffled into the room and sat down.  
  
"Do you need a hand with anything? I could help?" Isaac asked, but Jensen waved him off and kept mixing.  
  
"Nah, you're all good. I'm nearly done. Thank you for asking though. At least _someone_ has manners."  
  
Jared didn't look up at the pointed remark, just turned the page and tried to keep his Alpha's dignity and not whine. "I did the potatoes. And the salad."  
  
Jensen smirked at Isaac who was hiding a smile behind his hand before declaring,  "Salad does not count. You emptied a bag into a bowl.  And yes, you did do the potatoes but only after...much...persuasion."  
  
Jared did look up then, his eyebrows raised. He was gratified to see Jensen had the decency to blush and turn away. Thankfully, Isaac seemed more amused than embarrassed.  
  
Jared cleared his throat. "You can help me with the grill in a bit, if you feel up to it?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. I'll try not to set myself on fire."  
  
Jared smiled, asking softly, "You call your mom yet?"  
  
Kim had brought Miriam by the day after Jared brought Isaac home. She brought some of his things, clothes, schoolbooks, his phone and laptop. She didn't stay long but seemed relieved when she left. Kim had been by separately after that. She and Isaac had a long talk with the bedroom door shut. She'd come out grim faced and not argued when Jared handed her a whiskey. She wanted Isaac to press charges against his stepfather but it was too soon. He was tired and hurt and wanted to forget the whole thing, which was understandable. Kim did impress on Jared that it was important for him to keep in regular contact with his mom, so in addition to her coming by to see Isaac once a week, he made sure that he called her once a day, even if it was just to say Hi.  
  
Isaac shook his head. "No. Not yet."  
  
"Okay then," Jared sat up and stretched, still holding the book in his hand. "Why don't you go give her a call now, and then we can get started on getting the grill fired up?"  
  
As Isaac nodded and started to stand, the doorbell rang.  
  
Jared looked to Jensen, who just held out his burger meat-covered hands and shrugged. Jared growled and stalked out of the kitchen, lightly touching Isaac's shoulder as he passed him. He didn't usually have Saturdays off, so he really didn't want to have to deal with anyone today.  
  
When he yanked the door open, he was surprised to see a boy standing there, looking nervous as hell, clutching a pile of books and papers to his chest. "Aaron?"  
  
Aaron smiled nervously. "H-hi Coach! Um...I hope you don't mind. I brought these. Notes and stuff from class...for Isaac." He shoved the books forward awkwardly with outstretched arms.  
  
Jared looked down at them but didn't make a move to take them. Instead, he yelled over his shoulder, "Isaac! You have a visitor!"  
  
Isaac's face popped out of the kitchen doorway. When Jared stepped back and he saw it was Aaron standing there, Isaac beamed and blushed, and started to shuffle towards him.  
  
Aaron's smile quickly fell as Isaac got closer. His gait was still stiff but he was at least moving. The swelling on his face was almost completely gone but there were still lingering bruises and his eye was still badly bloodshot.  
  
Jared put a hand on Aaron's shoulder and said quietly, "I know it's a shock, but he's okay," before he stepped back into the house to give them some privacy. Jensen met him in the hallway and they watched the two boys talking.  
  
Jensen leaned into him and whispered, "Is that Aaron?" Jared nodded and hmmed. Jensen bumped him with his shoulder. "Isaac talks about him a lot. He should stay for lunch."  
  
Jared hmmed again, which clearly wasn't the response Jensen was looking for. When Jensen poked him in the ribs with his finger unexpectedly, Jared tried to cover up his yelp by calling out, "Isaac. Why don't you ask Aaron to stay for lunch?"  
  
Isaac turned around and glared, directing most of it at Jensen who was grinning madly. He cleared his throat, and looked back to Aaron, blushing and stammering out, "We...we're having burgers...Jensen made them...he's...he's a really good cook...I mean..."  
  
Aaron swallowed and glanced over his shoulder to the street. "I...I guess so. If it's okay with my dad...I should..." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.  
  
Jared's hand brushed lightly over Jensen's back as he walked forward, saying, "I'll come with," like he did this kind of thing all the time.  
  
As they walked down the short drive together, Aaron's dad opened the door of his BMW and got out to meet them, holding his hand out to Jared when they approached. "Coach, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Jared nodded and shook his hand. "You too. Thanks for bringing Aaron by. Isaac's been going a little stir crazy the last couple of days. He could do with a friend right now."  
  
Aaron's dad shook his head. "It's my pleasure. Thank you for taking the boy in. Aaron's been really worried about him."  
  
Aaron blushed and glared at his father, letting out a petulant whine.  
  
Jared huffed out a laugh. "Well, we were wondering if it would be okay for Aaron to join us for lunch? I can drop him home later, and Isaac could really use the company."  
  
Aaron's father looked into his son's comically pleading face and laughed. "Yeah, that sounds fine. I don't think I'd hear the end of it if I said 'no’.” He held out his hand again for Jared to shake. "As long as he's home by ten."  
  
Aaron didn't even wait for his father to drive away before rushing back up to the house. Jared at least waved him off and followed, catching up to him as Jensen was saying, "Why don't you show Aaron your room and I call you when lunch is ready."  
  
He watched as the two boys smiled softly at each other as they started to climb the stairs, and added, "Make sure you keep your door open, Isaac."  
  
The boy blushed and nodded. "Yes, Sir. Thank you." Then went right back to looking at Aaron like he was some sort of magical creature come to life.  
  
Jensen huffed out a laugh and stood up on his toes to whisper in Jared's ear, "Come on, and close the kitchen door behind you. I wanna make out while the kids are occupied."  
  
Jared snorted, but complied, kissing Jensen stupid until his mate was laughing and pushing him away.  
  
When Jensen had finished making up the patties, and was sliding the tray into the fridge for them to chill, Jared caught him glancing over with a familiar look on his face. He sighed. "What?"  
  
Jensen looked at him and shrugged, feigning ignorance.  
  
Jared twisted around in his chair to face him. "What is it? Out with it."  
  
Jensen shrugged again but this time said nonchalantly, "Oh, I was just thinking about what you said to Isaac earlier." Jared frowned, so Jensen clarified. "Have you called _your_ mom lately?"  
  
Jared groaned and put his head in his hands. "Seriously?" When he felt Jensen's fingers carding through his hair, he opened his legs, and wrapping his arms around his mate's waist, pulled him close. "I did call her."  
  
Jensen's hands stopped moving. "And?"  
  
"They can't make it next week...so we settled on the Wednesday after."  
  
Jensen's fingers started scratching at Jared's scalp again. "Okay then, that's...okay then."  
  
Jared laughed and tilted his head up to look at Jensen. "You can't regret this. It was your idea."  
  
Jensen smushed Jared's face back into his belly and huffed indignantly. "Yeah, well. It's more a case of wanting to get it over with than an active desire to meet your parents." He kissed the top of Jared's head before pushing away, and heading for the fridge, saying cheerfully, "Still, it's just one dinner. How bad can it be?"  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
Jared had planned it carefully so it wouldn't go badly. But when he saw the truck roll up and park outside the house twenty minutes early, he realized that he was 100% sure that it couldn't go any other way.  
  
Jared and Jensen agreed that it probably would be best if Isaac wasn't around for what was bound to be a tense evening, so when Jared came home from work on the day of the dinner, he brought Aaron with him.  
  
It had become a regular event since Aaron's first visit. He'd catch a ride back with Jared after practice when his dad was working late, bringing Isaac assignments and class notes so he didn't fall too far behind with his schoolwork, then they'd study together, and eat together, until Aaron's dad came to collect him after he finished his shift at the hospital. This was the first time though that Isaac was heading home with them.  
  
Isaac had been sending worried glances at Jensen all day as he fussed about the house and stressed over cooking times. He didn't say anything, just sat quietly and folded napkins, or peeled string beans, or whatever Jensen asked him to do.  
  
They were stood at the curb, chatting to Aaron's dad through the open window of his car while the boys started to climb into the back seat, when Jared's parents arrived. As soon as Isaac saw Jeff unfold himself from the cabin of the truck, he went pale. Jeff was imposing to say the least, at least as tall as Jared, his heavy boots, and leather jacket only adding to the effect of his challenging glare focused on his son. Isaac stared opened mouthed at him for a second before grabbing Jensen and flinging his arms around his neck.  
  
Jensen was shocked but brought his arms up and hugged the boy back tightly, looking up at Jared as he whispered, "It's okay. I'll be okay," although he didn't sound that convincing. Jensen and Isaac were friendly but physical contact really wasn't Isaac's thing, so Jared felt a little shaken by seeing him so affected.  
  
Jared put his hand on the back of Isaac's neck and drew him away from his mate, saying firmly, "We will see you later." Isaac looked up at him, his eyes swimmy and breath hitching, but nodded. Jared pressed his cheek briefly to the boy's temple, then steered him into the car and slammed the door shut.  
  
As the car pulled away, Jared took hold of Jensen's hand, squeezing it tight, while Jensen waved Isaac goodbye with the other. Jared bent down and whispered, "Wish you were going with him?"  
  
Jensen didn't take his eyes of the retreating vehicle. "Yup."  
  
Jared huffed out a laugh, and taking a breath to steady himself, turned to face his family for the first time in eight years, pulling Jensen along behind him.  
  
  
The evening ended up being punctuated by Jeff's judgmental statements and Jensen's increasing intolerance for them.  
  
The first zinger was the first thing out of his mouth. No 'hello'. No 'how have you been'. Jeff didn't even bother looking at Jensen, just sneered as they approached, and drawled out, "Wasn't sure which one was yours for a minute there, Son. You keeping a spare in case this one's not a breeder?"  
  
Jared could feel Jensen tense up, as if he wasn't anxious enough already. Jared's wolf was snarling to get free but Jared managed a polite, "Dad," before turning to his mother who was making her way over to him with open arms. She was slight and blonde, nothing like Jared except for her beautiful eyes and long elegant body. Jared didn't let go of Jensen's hand but wrapped his free arm around her waist and hugged her tightly to him, murmuring into her shoulder, "You cut your hair."  
  
She laughed pulling away far enough to cup her hands around his face and squish his cheeks together playfully. "Well, it's been a while, Kiddo. You look good, Jay. Really good."  
  
He kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled. Then he gently pulled Jensen forward, relinquishing the grip on Jensen's hand to take him by the shoulders, and pull him against his chest. "This is Jensen."  
  
Jensen's breath shuddered from the adrenaline in his system, but held out his hand and tilted his head, slightly exposing his neck like Kim had told him. "It's really nice to meet you, Ma'am."  
  
Jared's mom laughed and took Jensen's hand in both of hers. "Very nice to meet you too Jensen. Ma'am's a bit much though don't you think? You can call me Sam...or Mom...if you want."  Her eyes were bright and genuine, flicking back and forth between the two men in front of her, obviously as excited to meet Jensen, as she was to see her son again.  
  
It would have been a lovely moment for them all if Jeff hadn't snorted behind her and said, "Jesus Christ, Samantha. Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you? Let's get off the street before you start trying to bring any other random strangers into the pack."  
  
Sam blushed, but when Jensen visibly stiffened at the dismissal, she smiled and hooked her arm in his, as Jared walked ahead and led them up to the house, his fists clenched at his side, his wolf frantically trying to get him to turn the other Alpha away.  
  
Once they were inside, it didn't get much better. Sam stuck close to Jensen, seeming to sense his nervousness. If Jeff felt it too, he didn't acknowledge it. In fact he didn't acknowledge Jensen at all. Didn't look at him or react when he spoke. It was like he wasn’t even in the room.  
  
Jared was relieved, in a way, that his father wasn't directing himself to Jensen. It was hard enough for him or his wolf to accept that the man was in his house at all, so the fact that he was staying away from his mate felt like a good thing.  
  
He could see Jensen was having a hard time keeping his instincts under control and realized too late that this was probably the first time Jensen had been around this many Weres in one place other than himself and Isaac, adding to the strain of having them in his home.  
  
Sam was doing her best to counteract any thoughtlessness on her husband's part.  
  
Jeff made some crude remark about Jared's status when Jared helped Jensen serve drinks on the deck, but Sam complimented Jensen on how well they seemed to have settled in to the new house and how well the garden was coming along.  
  
Jeff scoffed at Jared becoming a teacher, bringing up his choice of degree and lack of ambition, so Sam started rambling loudly about Jared's baseball career, asking Jensen if he'd heard such-and-such childhood story and telling it enthusiastically regardless of the answer.  
  
Jeff nearly spat his drink all over the table when Jensen said he was starting college in a month to begin his nursing training. Jared tried not to roll his eyes, when his father fixed him with a glare and demanded, "And you're allowing this?!" Jared opened his mouth to speak, but Sam got there first, saying softly but pointedly, "Jeff. Finish your drink."  
  
He turned his furious stare onto her but she seemed unaffected, simply pushing back her chair and laying a hand on Jensen's shoulder, saying breezily, "Why don't I help you in the kitchen, let these two catch up. Jared – why don't you ask your father about how the business is going?"  
  
Jared smiled at her, grabbing her hand and pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles as she passed. He was surprised at how different she seemed since the last time he saw her, but not at that last clever remark.  
  
He did ask about the business and the resulting answer managed to sustain them until midway through the main course. Jared had forgotten quite how much his dad liked to talk construction. Jeff happily wittered away, talking about his new contracts, old employees, and slipshod suppliers until Jared figured he must have blanked out this part of his childhood, repressing the sheer boredom of it.  
  
But by the time they were halfway through their meal, even Jeff seemed to be getting bored of his own voice. He started poking at his food and grumbling about indigestion, so Sam tried to distract them by asking, "So. I haven't heard the story of how you two met."  
  
She looked at them expectantly, her face changing from excited to slightly concerned when she saw the looks Jared and Jensen were giving each other.  
  
Jared cleared his throat. "I did, Mom. I was on a business trip, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know that. But how long did you know each other before you got mated?"  
  
Jensen smirked, tried to keep his eyes on his plate, and kept chewing as Jared coughed and made a series of non-committal noises before turning to Jensen and asking, "About ten, wasn't it?"  
  
Jensen swallowed his mouthful and looked up at him smiling. "More like fifteen, I think."  
  
Sam watched them enjoying the private joke. "Months?" The question was innocent enough. Jared thought about lying but they'd know so there seemed no point. He smiled gently and looked her in the eye. "Minutes."  
  
Sam's eyes began to widen as the realization kicked in, hitting astonished just as Jeff broke out in raucous laughter, pounding his fist on his thigh and tipping back in his chair.  
  
Sam ignored him, turning to Jensen and asking, "And your parents were okay with this?"  
  
Jensen looked to Jared, uncertainty flitting across his face. Jared shrugged slightly and nodded, so Jensen cleared his throat and said softly, "They're not really in the picture. They threw me out when they found out I was...They're human...I’m adopted so they didn't know..." He smiled sadly at Sam who was watching him with only kindness in her eyes. "Jared was the first Were I met. He kinda picked me." Jensen looked over at Jared and beamed at him. "And I'm really glad."  
  
Jeff's laughter faded into chuckles. "Well, that's just typical."  
  
Jared's heart leapt as Jensen fixed Jeff with a challenging stare and said, "Excuse me?"  
  
Jeff ignored him, turning to Jared instead. "Makes sense that you'd end up putting your teeth into some omega whore looking for an easy ride. You never did have the best judgment."  
  
Jared's wolf surged forward, growling, ready to break free and fight if it had to. This was always the way things turned out. He was angry with himself for imagining that it could be different this time.  
  
When he was a kid, he would end up pinned to the ground, something fractured or bleeding, crying as his father gloating about how he'd never be good enough as an Alpha. Things only got worse as he got older. Jared’s hormone-fueled temper would get the best of him, and his father would goad him all to easily into a fight. By the end, they couldn't be in the same room together without their wolves scrabbling for dominance. Jared was strong but Jeff was formidable. Jared had no doubt that even after all these years that his father could still beat him in a fight.  
  
But given that he had just insulted his mate in the worst way possible, his wolf was ready to go, even if defeat was inevitable. That is until Jensen stood and smashed his hand down on the table, making the cutlery jump and attracting the attention of the two Alphas.  
  
"How _dare_ you! How dare you come into my house and insult my mate like that!"  
  
Jeff sneered and relaxed back in his chair, giving Jensen his attention for the first time. " _Your_ house? You pay for all this then?"  
  
Jensen growled, his face growing redder. "Is that what's important to you? I assembled the table you're sat at. I cleaned the room you're sitting in. I cooked the fucking food you're eating. But even if I didn't, my mate, my _Alpha_ , he did pay for it all, so maybe you should show him some fucking respect in his own house!"  
  
Jared blanched as Jeff leant forward and growled, "Didn't your parents teach you any manners, boy?"  
  
Sam let out a squeak of surprise when Jensen bent forward to lean on the table and rasped out, "Did yours?"  
  
There was a beat, a moment of absolute silence, before Jeff turned his head slowly to look at Jared, and asked in a horrifyingly calm voice, "You just gonna sit there, or are you going to do something about _that_?"  
  
Jared looked to his mother, who was sat silent, in shock, her hand covering her mouth in surprise; then back to his father’s steely glare. Carefully, placing his napkin on the table next to his plate, he cleared his throat and pushed his chair back from the table. As he stood, Jensen straightened and turned to him, almost stumbling as the fight suddenly drained away. As Jared walked up to him, he started to shake and turned pale.  
  
When they were toe-to-toe, Jared reached out and cupped the sides of Jensen's face with his hands. Jensen's mouth was moving, trying and failing to get out words of apology, as he kept trying to shake his head in his mate's grip. Jared's thumbs swept across Jensen's cheeks, and he dipped his head, kissing Jensen lightly on the lips.  
  
Jared smiled as he pulled away from Jensen's confused face. "Thank you for making dinner."  
  
Jensen huffed out a surprised breath and kept his eyes on Jared, until there was a sharp squeak of a chair being pushed back.  
  
They turned to see Jeff standing up from the table. He wiped his mouth roughly with the linen napkin, then threw it on the table, almost upsetting his wine glass. He growled out, "I'll be in the car," then stormed out of the house, slamming the front door so hard Jared swore he heard something splintering.  
  
Jared looked back at Jensen. The omega was still trembling and looking worried so he gathered him into his arms and held him tight.  
  
After a moment, they heard the scrape of a knife on ceramic.  
  
Looking over they saw Sam tucking into her dinner like nothing happened. When she felt their eyes on her, she glanced up, pointed to her plate with her fork, and smiled. "Jensen, this sauce is delicious. You're going to have to give me the recipe. I can't wait to see what you made for dessert."

**Author's Note:**

> July's installment! This didn't turn out quite like I wanted but I think it's okay.
> 
> The title comes from a quote by Disraeli - Courage is fire, and bullying is smoke - which I thought was nice.
> 
> Unbeta'd coz I'm too impatient and need to get on with stuff, so holler if you stop anything awful.
> 
> I have a couple of ideas of what to write next month but do feel free to suggest something you'd like to see and I'll see if I can work it in. 
> 
> Hope y'all are doing okay : ) x


End file.
